Alice's Love
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first attempt on a Alice in Wonderland fanfic, so tell me what do you guys think about this.


**This is my first Alice in Wonderland fanfic. It's been almost two years since I saw Tim Burton's darker version of Alice in Wonderland and I had a great time with this film and it's still one of my favorites despite the mixed reception it had on Rottentomatoes and I think the critics were a little too harsh on this film. It stayed true to the imagination of Lewis Carroll's books with an excellent cast of actors (with Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter and Mia Wasikowska as my favorite actors in this movie so far), great action, great suspense, and great visuals along with some fantastic special effects. So, without further ado, this will be my first Alice in Wonderland in the section of this website. It's not a chaptered fanfic like my other fanfics which I am still working right now, but it takes place after the end of the movie in a dream sequence where Alice meets Hatter again and just as they are about to kiss each other, the resurrected Jabbawocky comes back and tries to kill two of the soon-to-be lovers until Alice takes out the same sword to kill him. She and Hatter kiss each other and the dream sequence ends with Alice waking up and she thinks it's all a dream and goes back to sleep. Once I finish the fanfic, you fans of a great movie can review and tell me what do you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and Disney (c)**

**Rated T for violence and blood**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's Love<strong>

We cut to a ship on a trade route to China and we see Alice sleeping on her bed on the ship and it has been four days since her last visit to Underland. She remembers the time where she finds out that it has been ruled by the Queen of Hearts and she also remembers that she was the only one who could slay the Jabbawocky with a sword.

"_If only there was someway I would go back to Underland one more time_", thought Alice to herself, "_Then, I'll visit Hatter. Surely he'll be glad to see me._" Then, she dreams of being in Underland again only this time to find Hatter and has to tell him something. "Hatter", said Alice, "Hatter, where are you?"

She continues to look for him in the same chessboard field where she and the White Queen and her army of white soldiers fought against the red soldiers of the Red Queen while she herself battled the Jabbawocky and succeeded in killing it. She goes to the top of a tower where she finished the Jabbawocky off by cutting off his head. She thinks that Hatter is there waiting for her, but as all she found was the collapsed pillars of the tower and weighs her head down sadly. Suddenly, a voice came. "Alice?", said the voice and as Alice looks up, it turns out to be the Hatter himself.

"Hatter", cried Alice and runs towards him to give him a big hug. "It is wonderful to see you again", said Alice. "So, it has", said Hatter, "I always knew you would return." "Where are the others?", asked Alice, "Surely they must be so glad to see me as well." "They've...", said Hatter, "They've... They're gone." "What?", asked Alice, "Gone? But why?"

Hatter thens Alice why the other people of Underland have disappeared: to go to a different place where they would be harmed no longer because his instincts tell him that sooner or later the Jabbawocky will appear and try to find Alice and hurt her as quickly as possible. Alice doesn't believe it at first since she killed the Jabbawocky the last time she visited Underland, but for a moment, she does. "I'm not afraid of the Jabbawocky", said Alice, "If he appears, I cover you while you try to hide someplace where you won't be harmed. I promise you." "Do you think so?", asked Hatter. "Yes", said Alice, "and Hatter, there's something I have to tell you." "Yes, Alice", said Hatter, "By all means." Alice stood silent for a moment and then she spoke. "Hatter", said Alice, "We've been great friends for a long time now, but something is..." "Is what?", asked Hatter.

"Touching me in every single sight of the most powerful thing that everyone else has", said Alice. "What are you saying, Alice?", asked Hatter. "I... I...", said Alice nervously, but stood up and said, "I'm in love with you." "Really?", asked Hatter. "Yes, Hatter", said Alice, "Really." Hatter chuckles heartily. "I'm in love with you too, Alice", said Hatter and they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. As they are about to kiss each other, suddenly, a booming noise came from far away and they hear it. "Oh, no", said Alice, "Sounds like something is horribly dangerous." "It's the Jabbawocky", said Hatter, "We've got to find a place to hide. Quickly!" Then, Alice and Hatter try to find a place to hide and it's the mill where Hatter told her that he and all of the other people of Underland celebrated the time of the White Queen before they were attacked by the Jubjub bird that led to the Red Queen taking over the kingdom and they hide there quickly.

Then, from out of the ground came the Jabbawocky and he screams very loud it caused the two to plug their ears. "Do it, Alice", said Hatter, "Show the Jabbawocky a thing or two like you did last time." Alice then gets out of the destroyed mill and takes out the same vorpal sword from before and stood there silently for the Jabbawocky to see her. "Bearer of the Vorpal Sword", said the Jabbawocky, "We meet again... for the very last time!" "I took care of you last time I fought you", said Alice, "and I will not let you hurt anyone here in Underland ever again." Then, the battle begins and the Jabbawocky attacks Alice, but she dodges it and cuts off his tail, spewing some blood in the process. Before she could attack with the Vorpal Sword, Jabbawocky hits her in the chest with his right arm, knocking her out in the process, but Alice hesitates and ran to the top of the tower with the Jabbawocky in pursuit.

Then, as the Jabbawocky is about to strike Alice, she stabs the Jabbawocky in the mouth, spewing out some blood and killing it in the process. "Stay away from me and my friends of Underland", shouted Alice, "Understand?" The Jabbawocky nods it's head "yes" before it dies with blood spilling on the chessboard battle field. Then, she drops the vorpal sword on the ground and walks to Hatter. "Thank heavens that was very easy", said Hatter. "It certainly was", said Alice, "Now, where were we?" "I think I remembered", said Hatter and he and Alice kissed each other. "If only you could stay here so we should get married", said Hatter. "I told you, Hatter", said Alice, "There are some things I have to do. I'm going to China." Hatter weighs his head down sadly. "I will miss you", said Hatter. "I will miss you too, Hatter", said Alice and they hug each other before the dream ends with Alice waking up. Then, she has not forgotten the day she went to Underland. Then, she went back to her peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this story. I would be busy with my other fanfics, so from now on, this would remain as my first Alice in Wonderland fanfic.<strong>


End file.
